Trapped In a World of Darkness
by Alyse
Summary: Its about a girl named Alyssa. She has the good life in school but out of school, its a living hell.


Chapter 1. Its All About Me

My name is Alyssa Saleer. I am 14 and I am in 9th grade. My life is great in school but I have the worst life EVER out of school. I am in the popular crowd and my best friend is Lisa Wenster. She helps me with every problem I have and she is always there for me. We help each other out through thick and thin. Nobody besides Lisa knows how terrible my life is out of school. I trust Lisa not to tell anybody. Lisa is like a sister to me. Lets put it this way, I have a 10 year old brother who is SO annoying! His name is Charlie. He just doesn't know how to leave people alone. He is such a brat! He rats on me for everything. If I swear to him he screams "MOM ALYSSA IS SWEARING AT ME!" and my mom raises hell like she always does. She screams at me like I'm a slave and I haven't done my job. It's sad because my mother can't control herself and she takes it all out on ME! My dad isn't around anymore because he died when I was 8. He died in a plane explosion. My brother doesn't remember him. My mom Sharon is low-tempered and gets mad over the smallest things. She has no reason to get mad. I can't wait until I can move out...

Chapter 2. Typical School Day

BBEEEPPP! My alarm goes off at 6:45 AM. I get up out of my warm, comfortable bed and choose my clothes for the day. Today I pick out my favorite outfit, my blue striped sweater and my Mudd jeans. I get dressed ,and I eat a bowl of Cheerios. I finish my cereal and I slip my feet into my shoes. I brush my long blond hair and I brush my teeth. As I grab a washcloth my soap falls into the toilet! OH NO! I grab for it and I just wash it off. I wash my face. Finally I grab my books and run out to catch my bus. My bus comes at 7:15. I jump in and sit down next to Lisa. I just then remembered that I forgot my purse with my lunch money and my homework sheet in it. I yell out loud, "Great! Just great! Shit I forgot my purse!" Lisa lets me copy her homework and she lends me some cash for lunch. What would I do without Lisa? So, we arrive at school. I run up the stairs to my locker and quickly put in my combo. Right across the hall I see Chris. Chris is the hottest guy and every girl wishes for him. Chris is single and he is very fun to be around. He's our class pimp. I laugh. So I rush over to his locker and start flirting with him. As I get there I am so happy I drop my books all over his feet. I was so embarrassed! Chris reaches down and picks them up for me. I told him thanks and that it was just an accident. He makes a joke about it, "Well, well, well! Was Alyssa trying to flirt with me by making me pick up her books?" I laughed and just said "Nope! I was just a little to happy to see you today!" Chris laughed and said, "Oh I see now!" We walk down the hall together and all these other girls start crowding around Chris. They just took him away! They were all flirting and acting all perfect. I hate it when they do that! I mean, I can't even talk to Chris for 5 minutes without him being taken away. Well, I walk down the hall by myself and I catch Lisa on the way. Lisa and I walk down the stairs to my least favorite class, algebra. We get in and take our seats. I told her about Chris. We were laughing about it. Lisa says, "Its so funny. Chris ALWAYS gets all these chicks around him!" I replied, "Holy shit! I know! I just get pushed out of the way! Wait a minute, aren't I popular too?" About 3 minutes later Chris and his babes all walk in. They are all still flirting! I laughed about it. Trudy comes in and sits down in the chair behind me. Trudy absolutely LOVES Chris. She flirts with him so bad, its not even funny! I think she is a suck-up. She is a total dork! I mean she has blemishes all over her face, she has huge glasses and she's just plain UGLY! Chris tries to avoid her but it is practically impossible! RRRIIINNNNNGGG! The bell rings for class to start. We all take our seats and Mr. Dunnings starts teaching. This class is VERY boring. I sit there acting like I know what's going on. I don't pay attention. I hope I don't get called on! Tammy answers most of the questions. I think she is Mr. Dunnings favorite student. He ALWAYS calls on her. She knows everything about algebra! Its amazing! The bell rings to get out of class. I go up to my locker, throw my books in and grab my other things. I walk down the hall with one of my good friends, Mike. I know he loves me but I don't think I want to go out with him. I flirt with him but he's not my type. Chris is the guy I have my eye on. I sit through all my classes until lunch. I'm thinking, YAY finally lunch is here! So I grab my friends and we all sit together at lunch. The people I sit with are, Lisa, Mike, Joe, Tara, and Marissa. They are some of my friends. Joe has been my buddy since first grade. He's cute but he's taken! Tara is Marissa's best friend and they are very funny! They are people who can really make you laugh! For lunch I buy, a hoagie, milk, peaches, tossed salad, and a cookie. My total cost comes to $2.65. I promised Lisa I would buy her lunch the next day. We all sit down and start talking. Marissa shared that she got a 'C' on her algebra pop quiz today. I got an 'A'. I start up the conversation about Chris. We all make some comments and we eat our lunch. We go empty our trays and the weirdest thing happened to me! Chris came over to me and said "Hey, remember in the hall when we were talking, and all those chicks were all over me? Well I came to say I'm sorry that I had to stop talking to you. Call me tonight okay?" I was like wow! "Oh its alright! I'll call you tonight and then we can have our conversation!" I said happily. So I go over to Lisa and tell her all about what happened. We go up to our lockers and get ready to go to our last few classes. I sit through them. Its very boring. So now school is out and I grab my stuff and head out the door to the bus. Guess what! Chris asked me to sit with him! I was really happy. So I accepted and as we were sitting together he put his arm around me! I simply laid my head on his shoulder. We got to my stop. I hopped up out of the chair and waved good-bye to Chris and all my other friends. I get into my house and I was exhausted. I laid on my bed and did my homework. What a day!

Chapter 3. The Phone Call

Okay, so Chris called me and we are chatting. We talk about school, and the bus. I just really have this crush on him! I hope he asks me out! So we are talking and talking and suddenly my other line beeps. I don't answer it because I don't want Chris to have to wait. I'm glad I'm all alone in my house. No annoying family members. Its 4:30 and I'm wondering where the hell my little brother is. He goes to a different school than me. He walks to school. Chris is really good with girls and stuff. He's so dreamy! He has dark brown hair and its straight and shiny. He has deep brown eyes and he has a darker complexion. He encourages me a lot. So Chris is just chatting away and he says," What are you doing on Friday night?" I replied cheerfully, "Nothing, really. Why?" Chris says smoothly, "Do you want to go out to the movies?" "Yes! Of course! That would be great. What time?" He thinks for a few seconds and he says, "Eight, to ten?" I say shakily, "Alright! I'll meet you there!" Right in the middle of our conversation my cell phone rings. I look on the caller ID. It's my mom. I told Chris to hold on for just a minute. I answer the phone, and my mom comes on in a real nervous voice. She says, "Alyssa, did Charlie come home yet?" I go, "Nope, Why?" My mom cries, "Because my office just got called by Children's Hospital and they have him there." I scream, "OH MY GOD, what happened?!" My mother shrieks, "He's been hit by a car when he was crossing the street. I'll be home whenever. Bye!" She hangs up and I return to Chris. I say in a shaky voice, "Chris, umm can I talk to you another time, my little brother is in the hospital. He got hit by a car." Chris says, "Oh yikes. Ok I hope he is okay. Bye, talk to you later." "Bye." I say. Wow so much for that conversation. And for my brother, well he might die. Wow talk about peace and quiet! 


End file.
